


AUTOMATA

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, this is a fic i wrote for another site tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov





	AUTOMATA

Vosotros, autómatas, no sois más que humanos a los que se les ha dado una segunda oportunidad, sin los terribles recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, para el servicio de la humanidad. Serán instrumentos de paz y orden, los seres que poseen la integridad en su apogeo, sin embargo, no sois máquinas, gozarán de sus personalidades originales. Son la viva consciencia de aquella persona que deja su cuerpo mortal y renace como un ser perfecto.

  
  
  
  
Nunca he estado en la Tierra, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de oler una flor, de acariciar a un gato... pero tampoco sé si en verdad lo quiero. Puedo cubrir la Tierra con un dedo desde acá, flotando en el centro de comando seis de Saturno, se ve pequeña e insignificante, menos verde y más azul que en los últimos veinte años. ¿De allí habrá salido mi creadora, en verdad? Me cuesta creerlo, pero no estoy con el cable para pensar, debería estar revisando las fuentes de poder externas.  
  
El dispositivo de mi casco traduce las ondas de mi creadora y las demás, como aquellas que me llegan de la gran bola azul, ruidosas, pero a la vez tan lejanas. Mi casco es la única herramienta que necesita un autómata, con el dispositivo para interpretar ondas, el lente para ver y el sistema que administra todo el cuerpo artificial. El cromado de mi espalda aprovecha la energía que pueda existir cerca de mí, incluyendo la luz, gracias a el diseño de panal y transparencia.  
  
Apenas termino de arreglar la fisura y el pobre funcionamiento del reactor, vuelvo a entrar al centro de comando. No soy capaz de sentir el cambio entre el vacío y el aire gracias al lente y al cromado. Quisiera pensar que es algo positivo, pero luego de años manteniendo centros de comando y enviando informes me gustaría tener algo de qué comentarle a mi creadora.  
  
Estoy cansado de flotar con el mismo propósito. Soy suficientemente humano como para trabajar en las facilidades, pero no lo suficiente para tener contacto con otros seres inteligentes.  
  
  
  
  
  


(…)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Para los humanos, un autómata debe ser una criatura increíble, no duerme, no come, no se enferma al mínimo cambio de su entorno; para algunos serán esclavos, para otros hijos, pero nunca dejarán de ser autómatas. Cada uno tiene el conocimiento de al menos veinte enciclopedias detalladas, habilidades perfeccionadas para el buen rendimiento y, aun así, suelen ser más humanos que cualquiera, cada uno no está hecho en serie, son humanos reacondicionados, con sueños y personalidad, ¿y aun así los mantienen trabajando como si fuesen hechos en fábricas? No es correcto preguntarme a mí mismo, pero no tengo a ningún humano que me diga lo contrario.  
  
Prácticamente soy la única forma de vida en este complejo, al menos hasta que se forme una unidad desde la Tierra para colonizar el planeta en el cual estoy orbitando en este momento. Hasta que ese momento llegue, estaré el resto de mi vida dentro de estas paredes, imposibilitado de morir, aguardando a mis creadores, ¿acaso no os podía ser útil en un centro habitado? Hablaron de una recompensa, pero esto es solo una variante del encierro.  
  
Bajo el casco está mi rostro, tan humano que me olvido que soy yo. Muy pocas veces me quito el casco, ya que prefiero estar siempre al tanto de lo que ocurre fuera del centro, sin embargo, el silencio que se forma luego que ya no está apresando mi cabeza no es abrumador, me da la bienvenida a una realidad completamente diferente, donde puedo oír mis pensamientos y evitar el berreo que proviene de Saturno. Con este silencio, cuando miro a las estrellas puedo sumirme en un mundo en el cual no tengo nombre, soy tan solo un observador y, si accidentalmente entorno la vista en el vidrio, ver mi rostro es tan solo una parte del infinito firmamento negruzco.  
  
  
  
El autómata no demora en volver a sus acciones, colocándose el casco nuevamente, aunque ahora solo oye las interferencias del exterior taladrarle la cabeza. Allí, flotando como el pequeño Ícaro, sabiendo que no está completamente a la deriva gracias a la soga que lo une a las instalaciones. Piensa que el vacío es frío, porque de lo contrario, el Sol ya habría acabado con él un buen rato atrás, pero esto no importa, el pequeño Clancy no tiene mucho que hacer ya, aguardar, mantener las provisiones y llevar cuenta de las proximidades. Y allí están sus únicos compañeros, que cruzan este inmenso espacio en negro como trazos de tiza, fugaces y efímeros, que apenas emiten algo de sí antes de pulverizarse en el acto; no le causa tristeza lo rápido con lo que termina todo para los meteoritos en una lluvia, sino, su alma se regocija en la belleza de estos incluso antes de un final tan abrupto.  
  
Hay cosas que se ven mejor si nada suena a su alrededor, como aquel sublime espectáculo celeste, por lo tanto, Clancy retracta el receptor del casco y retira el gran lente, observando con su ojo desnudo la lluvia de aquellos objetos. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no le preocupa su vista, y tampoco tiene razones para ello, con aquel artefacto multiuso en su cabeza, ligero, pero tan seguro ha dejado de temerle a estas cosas que supondrían un riesgo en otra situación. Los anillos bajo sus pies lucen cuales baldosas, casi como si uno pudiese bailar sobre estos, sin romper una sola de estas líneas.  
  
Se siente como si estuviera volando por la primera vez, pero a sabiendas que no puede morir en el intento. Es una felicidad compleja, que palpita como un corazón, pero se aloja en su cerebro.  
  
La luz del Sol no le permite observar cómo quisiera la lluvia de estos maravillosos cometas, mas, basta con colocar un dedo sobre la pequeña bola amarilla para disfrutar el trazo blanquecino de los objetos en este inmenso vacío.  
  
Su rostro se enciende en un sentimiento tan humano que le dificulta pensar en algo, lamentablemente el espectáculo está por terminar. Quita el dedo del Sol y este parece volver a brillar sobre él, mientras que estas pequeñas partículas se desvanecen más allá del cinturón de asteroides. Qué pena, que estas cosas tan magníficas deban terminar en algún momento, aunque ahora viven en su memoria, lo único que quedará a este paso del pobre Clancy, que se vuelve a extraer el receptor y se devuelve al gigante blanco, agarrándose de la soga que los une.  
  
Se detuvo a observar el trascurso de Dafne por la brecha de Kepler.  
  
Al poco rato, comenzó a oír un ruido cortante y rápido, acercándose a él con una horrible precisión que le bastó con voltearse para hallar su fuente: un cometa yendo tan rápido que no pudo reconocer en ese instante el chillido de los anillos cuando este objeto raspó contra ellos hasta rebotar, llevándose al autómata por tal fuerza, cortando la soga de seguridad en el proceso.  
  
En los precisos primeros instantes no pudo discernir lo que ocurría, pero alrededor de diez minutos más tarde, el casco pudo enfocar su alrededor, mostrándole que iba dejando atrás el sistema solar, adentrándose en otros brazos de la Vía Láctea, saliendo de estos, en un trayecto tan perfecto que no podía tener susto de lo que ocurría ante él. Mejor dicho, está maravillado por estas cosas que puede captar, preocupándose de guardar bien estos datos.  
  
Si bien, no tiene un corazón humano, cada segundo fuera de su origen, sin la mínima vista de la Tierra o del Sol, sin duda han creado_ algo_ dentro de él, un apego imaginario, que, a pesar de la ausencia de algo que lo hagan anhelar una canica azul que orbita una estrella.  
  
Si los humanos pudiesen verlo desde allí, con sus telescopios podrían ver pasar a este objeto raudo con un hombrecillo parado sobre el mismo, con un gracioso gesto de querer mirar más allá mientras se agarra de la superficie. Claro, si estuviesen mínimamente cerca para saber que aún se encuentra vivo.  
  
La belleza del espacio exterior no puede aplacar completamente el terror asolador de estar allí, suspendido en la nada, a merced de un objeto inanimado que no tiene más que su propia fuerza.  
  
De a poco, la soledad se va criando en él, no del modo en el que recuerda su estadía en el centro de comando, pero incluso con una intensidad enorme, aunque es consciente que por fuerza propia no sería capaz de desprenderse de este objeto. Estaba atrapado, a pesar que veía fenómenos visualmente maravillosos, el hecho de hallarse contenido como un ratón en apenas una roca le hace anhelar su pasado.  
  
A veces se quita el lente del casco, porque ya ha enviado todo tipo de advertencias, pero a este punto duda si será oído, a pesar que el objeto no ha abandonado la galaxia. No siente frío, no puede oír nada más que sus pensamientos y, está completamente solo en sitios donde el hombre está muy lejos de llegar, zumbando entre estrellas nacientes y otras al borde de la muerte, sin rumbo ni parada. Condenado a vivir tal desdicha hasta que algún objeto lo muela de un golpe.  
  
En dado momento captó el movimiento de otro cuerpo celeste. Se quedó inmóvil, observando el arco que describe cerca de un pequeño sistema, sin embargo, se sorprende cuando se percata que se acerca a él, reviviendo un pánico efímero. Grita en el micrófono del casco y el cometa se fragmenta, llevándose al autómata despedido al exterior. En los primeros instantes del impacto, se sacude con una fuerza descomunal, mas, se sujeta ferozmente al pedazo del meteorito. Una vez que se ha estabilizado en su sitio, ajusta los lentes del casco y reconoce unas siluetas en la lejanía, otras galaxias del grupo local, luego observa mejor a ambos lados, reconociendo constelaciones y nebulosas que, vistas desde otro ángulo le dan un vuelco al corazón. Ojalá pudiese volver para mostrar estas imágenes en el centro de control de Marte.  
  
La Vía Láctea se ve tan lejana ahora, como otro puntito entre el inmenso mar de otros mil iguales a ella. Extiende la mano, pero se horroriza cuando esta cubre la última luz que es capaz de ver que provenga de su hogar. Unos instantes después no puede reconocer dónde está su galaxia mientras el meteorito corta el vacío, dejando pequeños trazos como de tiza tras de sí.  
  
Está perdido, descorazonado y, sobre todo esto, aterrado. ¿Qué será de él ahora?  
  
Sobrecogido, Clancy no despega su vista del punto en el cual perdió de vista a la Vía Láctea, sin un solo pestañeo, a pesar que esto no hará que aparezca ante él.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya no recuerda cuándo fue que vio esa galaxia. A estas alturas al menos habrá visto otras cien similares, de otros colores, distinta luminosidad y tamaño, según lo que puede inferir de la información que le puede dar el lente. Nunca pensó en lo triste que sería ser el pionero de un descubrimiento sin alguien a quien mostrárselo.  
  
No obstante, le sorprende el hecho de estar conscientemente despierto, en un intento de trazar un mapa de regreso apenas este objeto choque contra alguna estrella. De todos modos, es muy raro que incluso con una atmósfera adversa su cuerpo deje de funcionar. Su modelo está hecho para sobrevivir en una amplia variedad de campos.  
  
En su interminable travesía, el autómata nunca para de transmitir, cualquier cosa, una nebulosa, sus pensamientos, algún recuerdo... todo le sirve. Quizá sea un efecto secundario el hecho que vea cosas imposibles en el vacío, como cosas que parecen ser humanos caminando por allí, las típicas pantallas azules para visualizar gráficos, junto a otra variedad de objetos que objetivamente no podrían estar allí.  
  
En fin, quizá se vayan con el tiempo, no es como si fuese un tema tan serio en su situación.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha recorrido demasiado, al parecer. A lo lejos, mano izquierda, se ve un cachito de una nebulosa extraña, aun no descubierta según los datos que tiene grabados. En específico, esta nebulosa es bastante llamativa, mezclando tonos rojizos, azules y pardos en una explosión furiosa; de un tamaño considerable, sin contar lo retumbante al ojo, oculta un puntito blanco al centro. He allí su estrella agonizante, que pinta su alrededor con su eterno grito desgarrador.  
  
Su meteorito pasará al lado de esta enana blanca sin problema, en lo posible, podría tener una linda vista de su superficie de recuerdo antes de sumirse de nuevo en el vacío. Se permite un pestañeo. ¿Hace cuánto no pestañeaba? Dios mío, podría jurar que la vista le cambió por un segundo.  
  
No se ha preocupado de aproximar la velocidad de su objeto, pero se hace una idea que en un par de minutos estará dentro de este cuerpo celeste. El reloj está confundido, marca las horas, pero no como debería ser — eh, son las 90.500 horas y veintisiete minutos, ¿te suena? —. A veces se cuestiona por qué nunca se ha soltado de ese pedazo de roca, pero no le apetece probar qué pasaría en ese instante.  
  
Clancy se reclina sobre lo que queda del meteorito, cerrando los ojos con una confianza ciega que no ocurrirá ningún evento extraño. Cuán equivocado estaba. A medida que se acerca, el lector de ondas se disparó de un momento a otro, ya que recibía tanta información al mismo tiempo que solo podía oír una enorme interferencia, ¿qué tipo de emisión tendría una volatilidad así? Él nunca ha visto algo así, no tiene idea de qué hacer en esa situación.  
  
Se acercan a mucha velocidad con el objeto, ahora con la enana blanca más de cerca comienza a dudar si todas sus capas de atmósfera se han disuelto en forma de la nebulosa, pero deja esta duda de lado para preocuparse por las interferencias, ajustando el sintonizador del casco con una de sus manos.  
  
Está completamente intrigado por el origen de aquellas señales, ¿será alguna forma de vida, un fenómeno de este rincón del espacio...? Se muere de curiosidad.  
  
Aunque también podría morirse de algo más.  
  
Quizá, solo quizá el meteorito ha sido atraído por este remanente de estrella y pretende chocar con el mismo. Clancy intenta convencerse que no puede ser tan grave, apartando la vista del frente, jurando que, si no lo ve, no es cierto.  
  
Luego de diez años de viajar por el espacio, chocó contra un cuerpo celeste, finalmente con un segundo de descanso.  
  
El impacto dejó al autómata confundido, en parte porque pudo haber sido desprendido en el descenso del meteorito, mas, se mantuvo anclado a este, recibiendo parte de la fuerza.  
  
Sus sensores quedan completamente descalibrados y se ve obligado a bajar a la superficie para arreglar aquel problema. Aun puede oír el berreo de la interferencia al interior de su cabeza, lo cual le dificulta que pueda pensar bien, por lo tanto, decide quitarse el casco, ahora admirando el panorama en general: él, completamente solo en medio de una estrella agonizante. No se trata de un paisaje especialmente esperanzador, pero le parece mejor al compararlo con el viaje en el espacio.  
  
«¿De dónde podría venir una onda así?» se pregunta el autómata, tomando su casco y extrayendo el piolet desde la bóveda en su torso, para de este modo emprender una caminata, arrastrando el filo de la herramienta para marcar por dónde ha pasado.  
  
A medida que avanza se encuentra con extrañas protuberancias en la superficie, que vale recalcar su porosidad, como si aún le quedase un retazo de atmósfera a este cuerpo celeste. Estos extraños objetos hundidos en la superficie son de un metal que juraría haber visto en otro momento, dándole vagas esperanzas que nunca se cumplirán a esta distancia de la canica azul.  
  
Quizá su meteoro termine sedimentándose en la superficie también.  
  
  
  
Han pasado un par de horas desde su llegada, en las que detuvo su expedición para repararse, improvisando un láser con los instrumentos que lleva consigo. Luego de diez años de haberse alejado del Grupo Local, cada vez le es más difícil tener una noción de sus alrededores mientras su carcasa no ha recibido una mantención en condiciones. No se ha puesto el casco en todo este lapso, pero siempre lo lleva cerca en caso de cualquier cosa, pero duda que algo muy interesante pueda pasar en medio de la nada.  
  
El autómata vuelve a aventurarse, garabateando pequeños mapas de todo lo que ha recorrido hasta el momento, algunas veces terminando en el mismo sitio. Clancy se mueve con soltura, otras con flojera, añorando las respuestas sin sentimientos del computador del centro de control, ya que estas eran lo remotamente más cercano a un humano. Qué triste es estar perdido, pero ya se hace la idea y lo va aceptando de a poco.  
  
Ojea a su alrededor. Ya han pasado cincuenta horas humanas desde que ha bajado del meteorito. Se coloca el casco y al interior de este suspira, observando a las estrellas arremolinarse sobre su cabeza, mezcladas en los intensos tonos rojos del hidrógeno ionizado. No quisiera admitirlo en voz baja, pero su casco es su única posesión, y en este momento no puede imaginarse qué haría sin el mismo.  
  
Con su dedo índice va trazando nuevas constelaciones hasta aburrirse. Cierra los ojos y pretende dormir, completamente consciente que los autómatas no duermen, dejando su mente en blanco, soltando sus extremidades con tal de quitarse de la cabeza sus preocupaciones.  
  
Si se muere así, al menos se muere en paz.  
  
Al salir de esta realidad por largos instantes, no fue capaz de percatarse del fenómeno que ocurría su alrededor y emprender huida lo antes posible. Esquivó las protuberancias con inmensos brincos, pero solo pudo descolgar como un gatito asustado de su meteorito, observando cómo la superficie parecía tragarse el pedazo de roca, con tal fuerza que le impide subir. Se ve obligado a sumergirse en el horror, primero, su pierna izquierda y luego la derecha, pero, al momento que iba por su torso se rinde, cerrando los ojos como si aceptase aquel destino.  
  
Lo extraño fue que este no es el final, no el final que el autómata esperaba.  
  
—¿Qué? — susurra incrédulo, con su voz algo rasposa. El berreo de la interferencia parece más entendible, aun así, apenas puede rescatar un par de aparentes palabras, entonces, Clancy decide ampliar el receptor del casco y cazar la fuente de la extraña onda.  
  
Se encuentra caminando al interior de una especie de caverna, pero no se atreve a prender una llama o simplemente guiar sus pasos con una luz, ya que no tiene ni la mínima idea de por qué hay espacio suficiente para que pueda caminar erguido. En esta caminata, accidentalmente pateó una especia de protuberancia, como las que había en la superficie, causando que las supuestas paredes de esta estancia se iluminaran, revelando un aspecto como el del papel marmoleado en tintas de distintos colores, cada uno emitiendo su propio brillo para bañar la estancia. Este escenario le pareció tanto maravilloso como sobrecogedor, y no pudo quitarse el estupor de la cabeza por la mayoría del trayecto.  
  
Procuró avanzar con más cuidado, fijándose en las protuberancias, notando ciertas similitudes con partes suyas, esmaltes, tuercas torcidas... ¿Qué debía significar todo esto? Quizá no debía pensar en esto todavía, porque la señal se va haciendo más entendible mientras más se acerca.  
  
Va desenterrando estas partes, marca las paredes con el piolet y de a poco va armando una estructura muy parecida a las de un autómata, para evitar decir idéntica. Tiene uniones, extremidades destrozadas y gran variedad de componentes, pero le faltan la cabeza y el microchip controlador espinal, que suele ir junto a la cabeza.  
  
Piensa en el asunto un buen rato y vuelve a buscar el origen de la onda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Me dijo que era especial, pero esa no era la creadora que yo conocí, al menos, la que yo conocí no estaba siempre expectante a todo lo que aquel hombre de traje le ordenaba, causando que sus ojos terminaran aguados y me susurrase cuánto lo sentía. Luego de mi regreso desde Júpiter a la colonia en Marte la encontré tan cambiada, que no me preguntase cómo me había ido y me pidiera el informe me pareció tan extraño, siendo que soy de los primeros, casi su primogénito junto a las otras pioneras en la creación de autómatas... debía haberlo sabido desde antes, por supuesto. En menos de un mes estaba se vuelta en el espacio, ahora con la orden de interceptar una órbita en Saturno para la futura construcción de un centro de control como el que están armando ahora mismo. Me enviaron con un puñado más, estuvimos unos años calculando el momento preciso para entrar en órbita, pero esto apenas demoró unos meses comparado a todos los años que estuvimos a la deriva, mirando los eventos como un montón de niños. No recuerdo si fue en la quinta o novena órbita al gigante gaseoso que comenzaron a ocurrir los accidentes con meteoros y meteoritos, todos reflejados al exterior gracias al campo gravitacional del planeta, que en más de una ocasión partió en miles de pedazos a un compañero. Fueron ciclos bastante tristes. Especialmente al ver el puesto vacío en las cápsulas de reposo. En cualquier caso, también me ocurrió un accidente, cuando estaba flotando cerca de Titán me arrastró un meteorito y perdí consciencia durante el viaje, si no, no me explico por qué no sé cómo terminé acá. ¿Cuántos años habrá estado en este mismo sitio oscuro? El casco amortiguó gran parte de su caída, pero dejó su cabeza separada de su cuerpo. Qué suerte la suya, aún puede enviar ondas, sin embargo, este extraño lugar al forzar el rebote de las mismas va desfigurando el mensaje, se imagina algo así al recibir su propio eco instantes después, que van entre señales de ayuda a lamentos de todo tipo. Realmente está cansado de esperar, pero tampoco está de ánimo para intentar recordar su vida antes de ser convertido, de todos modos, ¿a quién le importa a estas alturas? Al interior de esa fosa, que basta que pase un poco más para que termine llenándose con su cabeza ahí dentro, no habrá nada más que ver, ni siquiera esas luces que parecen danzar poco más arriba. Seith solo se decanta en volver a imaginar que sobre su cabeza hay estrellas, que tiene a Saturno a su lado y que está a punto de entrar en Titán. A veces le gusta imaginar cómo quedarían prototipos de transportes para humanos, pero la mayoría de las veces no se esmera demasiado, ya que nunca ha visto a un humano en sí —a ver, que en sus primeros años conoció a sus creadoras, pero no ha tenido el privilegio de verlas sin una pared de vidrio de por medio—, ¿cómo es posible crear algo sin la mínima idea de para quién o qué lo está haciendo? Entonces, se distrae intentando pensar en cómo se ve un gato y termina en la misma historia. Quizá si llega a imaginarse su muerte algo podría cambiar, pero está el hecho que es muy difícil que su cabeza termine separada de su cuerpo y luego destrozada... de todos modos, este parece ser el único descanso viable para él, que nunca puede tener un descanso, porque no está hecho para necesitarlo. Cierra su único ojo habilitado, intentando llevar a su mente fragmentos de poemas de cualquier origen, ya que de este modo podría olvidarse de su soledad, curar su inminente destino con sublimes palabras y dejar de lado el malestar de esta oscuridad que parece expandirse por donde hubo luz.

  
  
  
  
  
He allí la cabeza que estaba buscando. Vaya, tiene un casco de un modelo descontinuado. Clancy se acerca como un niño que ha descubierto algo, se agazapa al lado del inmenso casco a mirar por si al interior hay alguna actividad, soltando un chillido cuando vio un ojo moverse.  
  
¡Hay una forma de vida allí! Nunca pensó que esto fuera posible, pero se encontró con otro viajero perdido. Más o menos eufórico, se esmera en desenterrar la cabeza de la fosa y reunirla con el cuerpo.  
  
Este otro autómata no parece funcionar adecuadamente, a pesar de haber unido las partes de su estructura correctamente —inventando aquellas que quedaron en la superficie con el material de la caverna—, como si estuviese atrapado entre sus propios pensamientos.  
  
—¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunta Clancy, sin mucha importancia, ya que de a poco va guardando los implementos que usó. No le extraña que el contrario no le responda al primer instante, pero, en estos precisos instantes tiene muy claro que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo en volver a la Tierra, con suerte lo puede lograr en menos de cinco décadas en la situación en la que se encuentra, imaginándose que los humanos no han salido de la Vía Láctea para este entonces.  
  
—Me parece que mi placa iba con seis o siete al inicio, no recuerdo bien y ya debe de haberse borrado el número— respondió este, evitando su mirada.  
  
—Pues, qué va, puedes llamarme Hesper, como lo dice junto al número en mi espalda, o puedes llamarme Clancy, que es el nombre que me asignaron después. — El contrario se encoge de hombros, dejándole quizás tan solo muy perplejo. Después de esto, no se atrevió a preguntarle algo más.  
  
Se separa del contrario para buscar salidas. Primero intenta perforar el material a su alrededor, pero este vuelve a su lugar tan pronto como retira la herramienta, imposibilitando que se abra camino hacia la superficie de este modo.  
  
Debe de haber otra forma, ¿no? Al menos, eso quiere pesar, porque a su alrededor no se ve ningún otro material con el que pueda probar... excepto su meteorito. Bastaría con cavar en su interior hacia arriba, dejarse asideros y en breve estaría de vuelta al nivel del suelo. Con esto en mente, echó una carrera entre los enmarañados túneles fosforescentes y, al encontrar el pedazo de roca, extrajo el láser improvisado y fue trabajando el material, dejando a un lado los restos para así continuar con facilidad.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Me duele la cabeza de tanto escuchar ese chirrido — recibió una queja del otro autómata, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea que no le prestó mucha atención —Vamos, no se me apetece ir para allá.  
  
Continúa en lo suyo, dejando de prestarle atención al autómata, ya que tiene la corazonada que ya no le queda nada para toparse con la salida a aquellas profundidades fosforescentes. El material sobre su cabeza comienza a ceder de a poco, a veces se ve obligado a bajar y quitar los restos antes de continuar, desprendiendo a grandes pedazos.  
  
—Oye, escúchame, no hay una manera viable para salir de acá, acéptalo, Hesper — El contrario intenta convencerlo de esto, pero no cuenta con que ya halló un cachito del cielo cortando con el láser hacia arriba. —Mira, te lo voy a decir una última-…— El contrario enmudeció ante la vista del firmamento que se alza sobre ellos. —Eh, ¿esto es lo que estabas haciendo? Nada mal... nada mal. — Hesper se colocó el casco y le hizo un gesto para que subiese con él.  
  
Ahora, ambos sobre la superficie, admirando la nebulosa sobre sus cabezas. Alrededor de ellos se ciernen colores celestes, rojos y naranjos, como en un abrazo a la enana blanca.  
  
—¿Nada mal? Ojalá que cerca de Saturno hubiera nebulosas así también.  
  
—¿Saturno? ¿El planeta?... Me quieres decir que vienes de Saturno, ¿cierto?  
  
—Orbitaba a su alrededor, era el único autómata disponible para el centro de control, lástima que me perdí... Es por ello por lo que debo volver lo antes posible, así los humanos no se preocuparán tanto y quizá me den un premio por traer nuevos descubrimientos. — Este otro hizo una mueca como de disgusto. —¿Qué pasa?  
  
—¿No vives con los humanos? Lo último que se me viene a la mente es ver a las creadoras en sus talleres, incluso estuve a cargo de una un tiempo, ¿a qué te refieres con que no vives con humanos?  
  
Hesper quedó sorprendido, quizá su microchip controlador está averiado, pero no del todo. Esto es bueno. Bueno, medianamente, habrá que preguntarle qué puede recordar con nitidez.  
  
—No, nunca he visto a un humano completo, ¿cómo es?  
  
Dos tresillos ligados, otro con una cuartina y corchea. Así empieza la melodía.  
  
  
  


(…)

  
  
  
  
Demoraron años en construir la nave, dejándola flotar y caer entre planetas de un sistema cercano, ambos autómatas trabajando en conjunto. El otro androide teniendo una increíble habilidad de campo —este confesando que vagamente recuerda una vez que tuvo que construir un refugio en Dafne—, terminando con una estructura de alrededor de diecisiete kilos, gran parte de estos para sustentar el peso del combustible a bordo.  
  
Mientras construían su nave, también erigieron pequeños observatorios, dibujaron mapas gracias a los recuerdos de Clancy al viajar sobre el meteorito. Bosquejaron un par de cuerpos, estrellas y otros sistemas que el autómata puede llamar de lo profundo del microchip.  
  
El planeta en el que se encuentran tiene impresionantes tonos azules y morados, conformado por distintos elementos que aún no han sido descubiertos.  
  
Hesper se encuentra feliz, ya que no está solo ahora, al menos no se siente así luego de rescatar a Seith de aquella estrella agonizante.  
  
La nave era relativamente pequeña, al menos de como recordaba la extensión del centro de control. Al haberla probado antes, tiene total certeza que se moverá y no se desarmará en el trayecto al Grupo Local —al menos esto infiere después de observar los cálculos de resistencia—, del mismo modo se lo comenta el contrario, el cual termina en los mismos resultados cada vez. Este mismo parece tener una falla en ciertas partes de su almacenamiento, ya que no es raro oírlo desvariar sobre algún detalle o recuerdo que quiera traer de vuelta. De algún modo le reconforta que pueda recordarlo a la perfección luego de tantos años.  
  
  
  


(…)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Últimamente se ha fijado más en las estrellas, ya que se le hacen de algún modo familiares —está consciente que las ha visto en el viaje de ida a la nebulosa en la cual encontró al autómata desarmado—, no obstante, esto no le ayuda para decidir la trayectoria mientras Seith asegura un tornillo a su derecha.  
  
Se quita el casco y lo deja flotar al lado suyo, sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos del meteorito, queriendo pensar que no puede tratarse solo de una percepción suya al menos. De todos modos, luego de haber perdido al Grupo Local tras su mano, no puede imaginar muy bien cómo se vería desde otro ángulo, o, en lo posible, desde _abajo_ si se da el caso. Intenta reconfortarse imaginando a la Andrómeda y a la Vía Láctea chocar, compartir el polvo y una que otra de las estrellas chocando, como un abrazo entre las mismas.  
  
Al menos, aún le queda imaginación.  
  
—¿Te he comentado bien por cómo se compone el Grupo Local? — pregunta, dejando su ensoñación para dirigirse, al contrario, que para en lo suyo para pensarlo un poco.  
  
—Me has comentado, pero me podría servir más un dibujo si te preocupa que estemos cerca. — Con esta respuesta queda satisfecho, por lo tanto, es cosa que agarre una lámina vacía para dejarse un boceto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al cabo de 24.097 horas humanas el otro autómata lo llama con suma urgencia, lo cual le hizo pensar que había desarmado mal el fusible o se le había quemado algo al soldar. Bueno, no era ninguna de estas opciones, pero algo incluso peor: tenían muy cerca la NGC 3109, aunque a perspectiva se veía tan solo como un punto medianamente azul.  
  
—Aumenta el alcance del lente, a unos cuantos años luz podría verse el brillo de la Vía, vamos, vamos... — insiste, reclinándose hacia la máquina que debería estar funcionando correctamente. La pantalla del dispositivo se demoró en cargar su solicitud, pero, cuando lo hizo, frente a sus ojos se hallaba la galaxia espiral que ha estado buscando por décadas. ¿Desde cuándo se veía tan bonita? Ojalá que no sea solo su impresión.  
  
Si tuviese que respirar, no lo habría hecho por unos sólidos cinco minutos debido a su estupefacción. Rio incrédulo, ¡allí estaba! Al cabo de un rato le pegó la risa a Seith y ambos quedaron flotando, mirando su hogar, abrazados de pura felicidad.  
  
Hey, ahora el universo no parecía estar tan frío, por último, no al lado del otro.  
  
El sonido de las turbinas, las cuales recuerda haber armado con él en su momento, llena el ambiente que volvió a ser silencioso después de un momento de euforia, sin embargo, comienza a oír una melodía aún sin el casco, pero, de todos modos, decide disfrutarla antes de comenzar a darle vueltas al asunto.  
  
El mar de otras galaxias se presenta ante ellos como meros puntitos blancos y azules, en el cual la pequeña nave de los autómatas se va sumergiendo, dejando pequeños rastros de combustible tras de la misma.  
  
Sin embargo, se quedaron cortos del mismo combustible apenas tan cerca de la Vía Láctea, una fracción de minuto menos de lo que se esperaban, quedando a la merced del rastro de impulso que le vaya quedando al cohete. Se van adentrando por el brazo de Orión, ambos maniobrando los últimos instrumentos que quedan funcionales para calibrar su trayectoria, llevando más o menos en la mira al sistema solar, que a medida que se acercan se ve de mayor tamaño.  
  
—Parece que no aguantará mucho, busca el casco y reúne un par de cosas —le advierte Seith, mirando hacia él.  
  
Le hizo caso, ajustándose el maltratado yelmo —al cual se le ha ido borrando su número de serie— y agarrando unos objetos imprescindibles, guardándolos en lo que le queda de espacio en la bóveda abdominal. Van perdiendo velocidad gradualmente, llegando a un punto en el cual es más seguro salir de la nave a continuar entre las endebles paredes.  
  
Al salir, se encuentran que van dejando su creación a la deriva más o menos cerca de Urano. Bueno, no hay mucho más que hacer, al menos no con este pedazo de lata.  
  
El par de autómatas se aleja por su lado, ahora unidos por una gruesa soga; el ruido que detecta desde Saturno se ve opacado otra vez por una extraña melodía, que en esta ocasión parece venir de todos lados a la vez, incluso de su mismo interior, reverberando suavemente.  
  
—Sé sincero, ¿escuchas eso? — le pregunta a su compañero, evitando un poco su mirada para intentar encontrar las lunas del gigante anillado.  
  
—Sí, me suena extrañamente conocida. De todos modos, me agrada mucho, no me distrae — le confiesa el otro. Clancy se encoge de hombros.  
  
Ambos se quedan en silencio, agarrados de la soga, a veces, cuando alguno intenta decir algo se quedan mirando y ninguno puede hablar por un buen rato. Estar suspendido junto a Seith estaba siendo una experiencia distinta a las que tuvo por al menos dos décadas a su lado, incluso con aquel extraño_ arpegio _dando vueltas por su cabeza, de algún modo le recuerda a aquellas horas en las que el otro le contaba historias sobre almas gemelas entre los humanos... pero, ninguno de los dos es un humano, no debería ser remotamente posible.  
  
  
  
Al acercarse a Saturno divisaron el centro de control, que orbita perezosamente sobre los anillos. Por su parte, iba con un par de papeles que pudo sacar de la nave, mapas, informes, cosas del estilo, Seith iba más o menos igual... ah, tantos aportes en pocas manos, ¿qué dirían los humanos? De algún modo, el no tener la mínima idea de lo que podría ocurrir cuando lleguen a abordar el centro le hace picar la nuca de emoción.  
  
Por una casualidad, se le ocurre mirar a sus espalas, notando un pequeño trazo de un material fluorescente del lado contrario, lo cual le suena más o menos conocido, desde la reparación en la enana blanca con el material de la misma habrán pasado fácil un par de reacondicionamientos, por lo tanto, ese material solo podría escaparse si hay una fuga considerable...  
  
—¿Seith? ¿Me escuchas?  
  
«Mi cuerpo no me responde bien» le contestó el contrario, moviendo lentamente sus manos, haciendo señas. La melodía comienza a oírse distante, se desintoniza y luego se pierde por completo. Seith ya no le contesta. Clancy no se da cuenta de las luces que vienen del centro de control seis.  
  
Hace frío.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**EPÍLOGO**

  
  
—Hemos reconstruido y mejorado su cuerpo con la información que nos facilitaste, Clancy — Suena la voz de una de las creadoras, ampliada por el sistema de comunicación. Conocer a los humanos no ha sido gran maravilla, la verdad. A pesar que también mejoraron su carcasa, no está feliz, se siente vacío sin Seith.  
  
El autómata asiente, intentando verse enérgico en el proceso, como solía ser antes de perderse, pero deja de intentarlo apenas la zona de pruebas se cierra, evitando que ninguno de los autómatas pueda salir de la supervisión de los humanos más arriba.  
  
En una camilla se encuentra la nueva carcasa de lo que sería Seith, su rostro fue copiado y rediseñado a partir de los datos del microchip controlador espinal. Apenas le hagan tener consciencia de nuevo, lo primero que esta unidad tendrá es un examen general, por lo tanto, no debería dejarse llevar. Sobre su cabeza se escucha una cuenta regresiva, la gran pantalla detrás de la camilla se enciende y comienza a dibujar un gráfico con la actividad de la carcasa recostada; las líneas se dibujan dudosas, bajando y subiendo repetidamente, hasta que se normalizaron, mostrando así que se estaba formando una consciencia.  
  
Hesper aguarda tranquilo al lado de la camilla, observando el lento abrir de ojos de la carcasa, con un par de pestañeos y pruebas automáticas de sensibilidad. El iris se enfoca hacia él cuando este otro parece completamente consciente.  
  
—Unidad, dime tu número de serie, fecha de elaboración y estatus. — Le pide, manteniendo la compostura lo mejor que puede. El contrario le responde correctamente: «7623 Kepler, nombre común Seith. Creado el diecisiete de junio de 2560. Estable.». Hesper asiente, caminando en círculos alrededor de la camilla, como si examinase al autómata. Todavía se acuerda de haberlo reparado unas décadas atrás. —Levántate y trota a velocidad cuatro alrededor de la camilla. — Este acató las órdenes en poco tiempo. La técnica estaba bastante bien, aceptable si es enviado a una misión de cateo en una luna. Aun así, le cuesta convencerse que allí no está la consciencia de Seith.  
  
Se dedica a probar otras habilidades del modelo hasta tener un informe más o menos detallado, luego, le hace una seña a los humanos de arriba que ha terminado. Su misión como examinador ha terminado, debe retirarse antes que le vuelvan a colocar el microchip controlador espinal para continuar con la investigación.  
  
Reúne sus cosas y se dirige a la salida, oyendo a la máquina instaladora chillar con los comandos, esperando a que la carcasa se acueste en la camilla para proceder. «Bip, bip» y se oye el ruidito que ha insertado el microchip nuevo exitosamente.  
  
Se coloca el casco mejorado, con un par de aplicaciones nuevas y una estética victoriana a la altura de su boca, como su fuese un bozal, del mismo modo, el lente es más delgado y tiene más filtros de aumento y color.  
  
El otro autómata parece ya haber asimilado los datos, ya que lo escucha retorcerse a sus espaldas, pero se niega a darse vuelta y se fuerza a dejar la sala de pruebas. A su espalda, la carcasa reacciona justo como lo hizo Seith antes de desconectarse por la fuga, gritando y pataleando ante una fuerza mayor que él. Cuando ya está cerca de la salida, se oye el repiqueteo de la pantalla y un par de balbuceos.  
  
Hesper finalmente se retira, cerrando el casco y extendiendo el receptor para recibir las nuevas órdenes.  
  
—¡Hesper! —gritan desde el interior. Su _corazón_ se estruja como nunca. «Preséntate en hangar cinco» se oye desde el receptor —¿Dónde estás? ¡Hesper! —El autómata es incapaz de decidir a dónde ir. A sus espaldas parece ser en verdad Seith y, más adelante está la voz automatizada que le dicta sus deberes.  
  
Se queda pensando un momento es qué hacer, ya que esta podría ser la primera vez que desobedece órdenes de su llegada a la colonia en Marte, pero, si obedece, nada fuera de lo ordinario le va a ocurrir. De todos modos, devolverse para asegurarse de algo no contaría como una falta, ¿no?  
  
Clancy se devuelve sobre sus pasos a largas zancadas, abriendo la puerta de la sala, recibiendo órdenes secas de irse de los humanos de arriba. Estos decidieron enviarle interferencias para forzarlo a devolverse, pero esto solo causó que se quitase el casco con toda tranquilidad, dejándolo sobre la mesa de estudio.  
  
Dentro de su cuerpo resuena la mitad de la melodía. A medida que se acerca, esta se va completando de a poco. Al hallarse frente a la camilla, puede oír bien el vibrato sutil de la melodía a su alrededor, del mismo modo, sus ojos pueden encontrarse con los del autómata recostado.  
  
Se siente seguro.  
  
—Seith — susurra, acuclillándose al lado de la camilla —¿me recuerdas? — en su voz hay un deje de miedo, que se desvanece apenas el contrario asiente.  
  
Las mejillas de Seith son cálidas. No hay más sonido que la melodía de los dos en la habitación.  
  
Ahora está seguro de poder diferenciar el frío del calor.


End file.
